Our Hearts
by Dyusu
Summary: After all what happened with Roxy, the Winx and Specialists receive a new mission:  Find the Fairy of Heart and her Specialist.  Upon finding them instantly in the bakery next door, the Winx receive a new enemy and deepen their bonds further.


Hello! My name is Kairi (no, not Kingdom Hearts Kairi, but my OC of same name in this story has features similar to her), and this is my first Winx Club fanfic. I've been a fan of the Winx Club for years, but it is just now that I get around to writing something for it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.<p>

Note: I use 4Kids and Rai dub names, as 4Kids and Rai's dub of Winx were the only two I can stand the voices. Nick's version kinda makes me cringe, though I'm glad they're staying true to the original. OCs are mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Fairy of Heart, Another Specialist<p>

* * *

><p>It is a peaceful day in Gardenia. In an apartment near the Love &amp; Pet shop, a girl with magenta-red hair slowly wakes up. She looks around 18-19 years old. Her brown eyes struggle to focus as she groggily wakes up to someone shaking her.<p>

"Ren…?" said boy smiled.

"Wake up Kairi. We're need to get up for work." The girl got up, only to be glomped by a cute bunny. She quickly rushes into the bathroom, changes and cleans, then rushes back out.

"Aww Sora! Don't worry little girl, we'll be back." The bunny nodded obediently.

"Isn't that a pet from that Love and Pet place?" Ren inquired as they crossed the street to the bakery next to Love and Pet. Kairi nodded.

"Isn't she just adorable?" she smiled.

_Clink!_ The bakery door bell clanged as the two went into the bakery.

"Welcome – Oh Ren, Kai! Come welcome our new employee!" the hyperactive manager of the bakery, Dengeki Confections, yelled. He dragged a pink-haired girl into the scene.

"H-Hello…I'm Roxy." The girl mumbled, blushing. Kairi smiled and quickly took the new girl aside, the two becoming fast friends.

"Yo! What's up? Did you have too much sugar or something, Jesse? Just because you're our age doesn't mean you can't slack as the manager of this bakery." Ren miffed.

"Sorry, but as of this moment, we are partners with the Frutti Music Bar. Claus and I decided it's be fun to have all of us to work here at the bar and bakery and partner up. I'm just excited."

"Yeah, yeah. Now back in the kitchen. You have to teach Roxy about fondant." Jesse gasped, and quickly ran into the kitchen. Ren shook his head and took his position at the register. Kairi soon came out, ready to help him out.

Little did they know, someone was watching them with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Faragonda!" Bloom exclaimed, staring at the head mistress' face on the screen.<p>

"Hello girls, Specialists. I have an urgent mission for you." The two groups nodded, awaiting the assignment.

"I want you to find the Fairy OF Heart and her specialist as soon as possible and brink everyone back to Alfea including Roxy. In fact, before you ask where the fairy is, she is next door with Roxy right now." The two groups gasped. The bakery!

"Please report back in when you have found her. There's no time to waste discussing this so just go!" the monitor quickly went off and the Winx Club and their guys were already out the door.

"Hello? Roxy?" Bloom opened the bakery door. Two figures at the counter turned to look at them. Flora twitched slightly. There was an aura emanating from somewhere in the bakery. And it was not Roxy's.

"Psst! Bloom!" Flora hissed. "I sense a magic aura that is not Roxy's." Flora whispered.

"So Faragonda was right…" Musa whispered.

"Can I help you people…?" they turned to see a guy at the counter staring at them. He slightly turned his head, and his side bangs swished*****.

"His potential too!" Flora hissed again. Bloom stepped forward.

"Uh, we were looking for a girl named Roxy, have you seen her?" before the boy could respond, the girl was already calling for Roxy. A breathless and smiling Roxy emerged a few minutes later.

"Whoah. Jess must've put you to work." The girl commented, laughing.

"I HEARD THAT KAI!" a male voice shouted from the kitchen. The girl laughed harder. The boy coughed and the girl stopped laughing.

"Oh yeah, I presume your friends were looking for you?" she nodded towards Bloom and the others.

"You guys! Look, Claus partnered up with Jesse of Dengeki Confectionary, so now I have a day job too!" Roxy exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait he did?" Sky asked.

"Yes. You guys are supposed to come help too! Since we're just the night crew most of the time." Roxy hopped the counter and started dragging the guys. "C'mon, c'mon! Jesse can teach you how to make fondant, it's fuuun!" Protesting, the guys were dragged into the kitchen.

"She seems to be very hyper…" Stella mused.

"It's Jesse." The girl smiled.

"And you are…?" Bloom inquired.

"Kairi. The guy over here is Ren. Nice to meet you!" the girl smiled. The Winx smiled back, knowing that she could be their next addition.

* * *

><p>"So…what exactly are we doing here?" Brandon groaned as he stared testily down at Roxy, who was giggling as she cut into the fondant.<p>

"We are covering a cake with fondant. Now c'mon boys, up with it!" the boys groaned, and took up their cutters. Just as they were slicing into the sheet, there was a scream from the outside. They rushed out to see Kairi slammed up against a shelf by her neck by a man.

"You are the Princess of Heart, no doubt about it…"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" she gasped. Her eyes watered as his grip tightened.

"GIVE IT TO ME! THE HEART!" the Winx's eyes widened. So this was the fairy of heart!

"No way, evil dude! You're not taking her heart!" Ren gasped as six fairies floated above him.

"Psh, boys, now now. Don't be impatient. Her heart is the last, not the first. Winx, you'll be seeing more of us. Princess, consider yourself warned." A girl's voice boomed out and the man faded into dust. Kairi, coughing, abruptly slumped to the floor.

"Kairi!" everyone rushed to her.

"Sorry…I barely know you people except for Ren and Jesse and look at me." She coughed, smiling weakly. Bloom checked her over and saw a heart pendant with the crest of the Kingdom of Kyheart was engraved. This was her. She also looked over at Ren. Maybe he could be a specialist, he seemed ready to intervene at any moment.

"I don't know what's going on…" everyone turned to look to Jesse, "but it looks like we're closing up early. With the disturbance, the man ruined that shelf…which means pretty soon we need to renovate this bakery. Ren, Kai, go home for today or do something. Tomorrow we'll discuss new floor plans." As Jesse said this, Kairi and Ren were dragged out of the bakery, Kairi managing to flip the sign to "closed" before being dragged to Love & Pet.

* * *

><p>"Kairi, we need to tell you something. I know we've only known you for like, an hour, however it is crucial you understand what happened back there." Flora said, taking Kairi's hands and squeezing them.<p>

"Well, what is it? Honestly I'm ready to take anything thrown at me." Her eyes flicked anxiously among them.

"Kairi, you're a fairy. The Fairy of Heart."

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think? Your reviews motivate me to keep writing and make me a better writer~ ^-^ Next chapter will be coming later this week!<p> 


End file.
